haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Derby Tasks
Derby tasks are tasks which can be achieved in derbies. Depending on the time they might take and their difficulty they can award from 50 to 320 points. ---- 'Animal goods' Collect animal goods. Players cannot buy the goods through Tom or roadside shops and need to produce and collect themselves Supercell Player Support: Can I get help with my Derby Tasks?. ---- 'Boat orders' Complete and send off boats. The task is counted once all crates have been filled and the boat is on its way. Players can either produce and collect themselves or buy products through Tom or roadside shops to fill the orders. Other players can help fill some of the crates. ---- 'Feeding' Feed farm animals (chickens, cows, goats, pigs and sheep), not pets. ---- 'Fishing' Catch lbs of fish with lures. Fishing with nets does not count. Players cannot buy the fish through Tom or roadside shops and need to fish themselves. ---- 'Harvesting' Harvest fields. It is the harvesting of the field that counts, not how many crops are collected. Players cannot buy the crops through Tom or roadside shops and need to produce and collect themselves. ---- 'Helping' Help other farmers. Revive trees and bushes or complete boat crates. ---- 'Mining' Excavate ores from the mine using mining tools. Players cannot buy the ore through Tom or roadside shops and need to produce and collect themselves. ---- 'Production' Produce and collect products. Players cannot buy the products through Tom or roadside shops and need to produce and collect themselves. Strategy tips - 'You can produce and not release items from a machine beyond the number of slots of your machine if your barn is full. A maximum of 9 items can be seen "hanging" on the machine ready to be released, but there could be more already prepared and not visible (up to max of 56). For example, if you want to prepare 14 yogurt smoothies for the 320-pt task and you have only 7 slots, by carefully keeping your barn full, you can fill those slots twice ahead of time so that you can have 14 smoothies ready to be released when the 320-pt task shows up. This strategy is for those who want to finish a task quickly. This can be tricky as making one yogurt smoothie will reduce your barn load by 2 items (1 sugar, 1 cream). You will need to fill your barn again after each smoothie you place in the slots. ---- 'Specific town visitor orders Fully serve one type of visitor (e.g. the Actress) in your town. The character needs to be served in all the buildings they request. When the visitor presents a gift, it means he/she has been fully served. Players can either produce and collect themselves or buy products through Tom or roadside shops to fill the orders. The visitor can be served ahead of time but must be released from the last requested building only after the derby task has been selected. The visitor can be supplied by either the Eggspress Train or the Personal Train. Strategy tips * If you do not have the desired visitors, one strategy is to reject all visitors from the Eggspress Train and bring in the desired visitors using only the Personal Train as they require to be serviced at only one building. It is preferable to choose visitors who need services that require the least time, such as the Grocery Store, Beach Cafe or Gift Shop. The next preferable would be the Spa, Cinema or Diner. Note that the Diner service time can be minimized to 1H 30min when upgraded to the maximum of 40% time. Bnb takes the longest time and is to be avoided. * In choosing which passenger to pick up with your Personal Train, note that neither you nor your neighbor can tell which building visitors need BEFORE they have been rejected. However, the visitors will retain their identities (e.g. Susan the Actress will remain Susan the Actress). Once they have been rejected and reached the train station, you would be able to see which service they need at your town. Having a helpful neighborhood that is actively playing town and reads chats is most helpful! It's also helpful to maximize the capacity (10 passengers) and minimize the maintenance time (1.5 hour) of your Personal Train. * Pre-derby Preparation: It's a gamble as to which Specific visitor task will show up, but you could collect sets of a specific visitor and keep them idling until the appropriate task shows up. (e.g. collect 9 mechanics if you are going for a 320-pt task.) If you serve all of them at one time it will be difficult to release just the ones you want when a task appears. * You might aim for four sets of 9 visitors and one set of 6 visitors. (e.g. 9 each of Actresses, Ladies, Mechanics, Salesmen and 6 of Strongmen to fill a town of 42.) This way you have 4 different types of visitors ready to be serviced when the corresponding task shows up and one that requires only 3 more. This preparation requires all visitors to be brought in with your Personal Train and requires extensive time to prepare before derby begins. ---- 'Town visitors orders' Fully serve any visitors in your town. Town visitors need to be served in all the buildings they request. When the visitor presents a gift, it means he/she has been fully served. Players can either produce and collect themselves or buy products through Tom or roadside shops to fill the orders. The visitor can be served ahead of time but be released from the last requested building only after the derby task has been selected. The visitor can be supplied by either the Eggspress Train or the Personal Train. Strategy tips - Before the Derby begins try to get as many town visitors completely served as possible. Then when the task comes you can quickly complete it and move on to another. ---- 'Truck orders' Complete truck deliveries. The task is counted once the truck is on its way. Players can either produce and collect themselves or buy products through Tom or roadside shops to fill the orders. ---- 'References and links' * Compilation on the official forums Category:Derby Category:Neighborhood Category:Guides